Behind The Mask
by emmacat1234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has always hid behind a mask. What happens when an unexpected event changes that? Pairings Undecided Rated for a small amount of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Mask

Chapter One

What Started It All

A young boy, no older than five, was running down the streets of Konoha at full speed. There was a mob of angry people quickly following his path.

"He's got to get tired soon!" One of them said. This sent a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd.

"Yeah! We'll get the demon brat this time!" Yelled another.

Unfortunatly for the young boy he was in big trouble.

_'A dead-end! What am I going to do!?!?! Even if it wasn't a dead-end I feel like I'm going to pass out!'_ The boy thought.

The crowd started beating him.

He was about an inch away from death when suddenly a figure appeared. It was someone that the boy knew.

"You will not hurt Naruto!" The figure yelled He now knew that he was safe.

And with that, everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto felt like he was falling until he entered a dark place that look like a dungeon. There was a puddle of water in front of him.

**"Come closer..." A very scary voice said.**

"Who are you?" The boy known as Naruto asked cautously.

**"Hmm...So you don't know. Your father said you might not. No matter. I am Kyuubi, Lord of the Foxes, Strongest of the tailed demons." Said the demon fox ****known as Kyuubi.**

"You knew my...father?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi then nodded. "Who was he? How did you know him? Can you tell me what he was like? Did we have a bloodline? Do you have a bloodline? Will you teach me?" Naruto continued asking all the questions that appeared in is mind.

**"Fine. I'll tell you everything but you might not be happy. You've got to promise me that you will not get mad." Kyuubi said with a sigh.**

"I promise just tell me." Naruto said.

**"Well your father and I were best friends. He actually had a summoning contract for me. Few people know that I am not evil. But everything went wrong that day. I was somehow drugged and captured by a group called the Akatsuki. One member of the group, Orochimaru, started doing these tests on me. The tests were to see if he could control me. One of the tests actually worked. So, he made me attack Konoha. I didn't want to. Your father knew that. So he sealed me inside of you. His name was Arashi Kazama, better known as the fourth hokage." Before Kyuubi could continue he was interupted.**

"Wait! My dad was the fourth hokage! Holy crap!" Naruto screamed excited.

**"Yeah, he was. So as I was saying he then sealed me inside of you at the cost of his life. He knew that I'd take care of you. Your father even gave me some scrolls to give to you. He was a great man. He helped everyone even if he hated them. He was understanding, compassionate, kind, caring, and most of all loving. When he found out your mother was pregnant with you he was so happy that he ran around Konoha 20 times. From then on until you were born he wouldn't let your mother lift a finger...Yes they did have a bloodline called benkyouun. And I also have a bloodline called the Shoukan. And of course I will teach you, I owe it to your father. Later, though. But please forgive me for everything. Your father loved you so much. And I took him away from you." Kyuubi said sadly.**

"You didn't mean to hurt Konoha or anyone in it, right?" Naruto asked.

**"Never! I would never do such a thing! That bastard Orochimaru was controlling me." Kyuubi said.**

"Then how could I not forgive you? It wasn't even your fault!" Naruto said.

**"Thanks, kit. You remind me so much of your father. But wake up. We'll start training soon." Kyuubi replied.**

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

**"Just wake up, Kit!" Kyuubi said.**

Then Naruto awoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Then review! I'd be more than happy to reply! Always welcome to suggestions too!  
So far people need to vote on these things:  
The Pairings

The Title

The Teams

Ja ne,  
Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Mask

Chapter Two

_'White? I must be in a hospital...' _Naruto thought to himself.

He saw the man who saved him watching him intently. "Old man, we need to talk."

The 'Old Man' as Naruto called him was actually the Third Hokage.

"What do you want to talk about Naruto?" The Third replied calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father or Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

The Third looked taken a back. "We wanted to protect you. If anyone other than the people in Konoha knew about the the Kyuubi then they would try to kidnap you for it's power. If any of your father's enemy's knew they would use you for revenge. But how did you find out?" He said.

"I've been talking to...him." Naruto said as he patted his stomach. "But did my father have a house or something? It's be nice to live where my parents lived." Naruto said.

"Of course. The Kazama estate is near the Hyuuga's estate. Tell you what, when you get out of here come to my office and I'll give you the keys." The Third said kindly.

"That'd be great! So when do I get out of here?" Naruto said.

"In three days. And also when you come to my office we'll talk about your enrollment in the Shinobi Academy." He answered.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been three days since that day. Naruto had spent most of that time chatting with the Kyuubi. Kyuubi had promised to start training him to activate the two bloodlines when they got to the new house. Naruto of course couldn't wait.

So he got up from his hospital bed, got dressed, and walked towards the Hokage tower.

As he was walking he noticed the glares. But he didn't care. He was talking to the fox

"So can you tell me about the bloodline's now? You know, like what they are." Naruto asked the fox.

**"Sorry kit, once you activate them I'll tell you about them****. But I will tell you that you activate them the same way same time. But no time to talk kit. You're at the Hokage's office" Kyuubi replies**

Naruto snapped out of his reverie and saw that he was indeed at the hokage tower.

He walked inside.

"Hi, old man!" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto. Here's those keys. Kakashi here will escort you" The Third tossed Naruto the keys. Then he pointed at an Anbu member named Kakashi. "Now do you have any problems witth going to the academy when you're eight?" He continued.

"Of course not! I can't wait! Till then my...friend...will be training me." Naruto said surprising them.

"Teaching you what?" The man named Kakashi asked.

"Well, he and my dad both had a bloodline so I'm going to be activating both of them. I think he's also teaching me the basics, some jutsu's, and some taijustu styles." Naruto said.

"What bloodlines?" The Third asked.

"The Benkyouun and the Shoukan." Naruto replied.

""Never heard of the Shoukan. Make sure when you activate them you come to see me. Dismissed." Then Kakashi and Naruto left the building.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto screamed! "THAT PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE!"

"Be quiet Naruto." Kakashi said "Well, I guess I'll leave you."

"Okay! Thank you, again! Drop by sometime!" Naruto called after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Translations:

Benkyouun-One's Fate

Shoukan-Redemption

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Review Replies

ddd: I'll consider...but it will be difficult because of the different villages. Probably won't happen but considering Temari. Kin isn't really even a possibility.

Debberweb: Um, ok...Updating. (Backs away slowly)

Action Naruto Lover: First off Haku's a dude. Changing gender's is just plain wrong. And second Haku dies. It's not going to happen, sorry.

Bullrog the god: Again, Sasame is a guy...feels wrong...

Sin: Finally! Someone who picks a pairing that is do-able and also not yaoi! Gives sin an ice cream cone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Then review! I'd be more than happy to reply! Always welcome to suggestions too! Can anyone predict what the Benkyouun and Shoukan do?  
So far people need to vote on these things:  
The Pairings

The Title

The Teams

Ja ne,  
Cat


End file.
